1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new semi-synthetic aminoglycosidic antibiotics, particularly 6"-deoxydibekacin, 4",6"-dideoxydibekacin, 1-N-(L-4-amino-2-hydroxybutyryl)-6"-deoxydibekacin and 1-N-(L-4-amino-2-hydroxybutyryl)-4",6"-dideoxydibekacin which are each the new compound useful as antibacterial agents. This invention also relates to processes for the production of these new compounds. This invention further relates to an antibacterial composition comprising one of these new compounds as the active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dibekacin, namely 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B was semi-synthetically produced from kanamycin B by the present inventors (see Japanese patent publication No. 7595/75; Japanese Pat. No. 794,612; U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,973). Dibekacin has been used extensively in therapeutic treatment of various bacterial infections as a chemotherapeutic agent which is active against the kanamycin-sensitive bacteria and also against various kanamycin-resistant bacteria. We, the present inventors, produced semi-synthetically 1-N-(L-4-amino-2-hydroxybutyryl)-dibekacin which is a chemotherapeutic agent effective against dibekacin-resistant bacteria (see Japanese patent publication No. 33,629/77; U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,424). Recently, we also produced semi-synthetically 6"-deoxyamikacin (i.e. 1-N-(L-4-amino-2-hydroxybutyryl)-6"-deoxykanamycin A) and 4",6"-dideoxyamikacin (i.e. 1-N-(L-4-amino-2-hydroxybutyryl)-4",6"-dideoxykanamycin A) (Japanese patent application No. 54733/79) which each have a low oto-toxicity and are confirmed to show an antibacterial activity as high as that of amikacin, namely 1-N-(L-4-amino-2-hydroxybutyryl)-kanamycin A.